The Distance Approaching
by Riality
Summary: When Scor Malfoy went to Hogwarts, he was set on being everything the previous generations of his family hadn't been: Good, brave, and openminded.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K. Rowling. I don't own this junk. And btw, I got the idea for the story from the author "the strange."

Scorpius Malfoy stared out at the landscape flying by. He was full of anxiety over the coming year. He was aware that the former generations of his family had all been Slytherins, but he didn't want to be like the rest. It's just that he was afraid that if he wasn't sorted into Slytherin house his father would be ashamed of him.

While he was contemplating all of this in distress, the door to his compartment slid open. He turned to see a boy and girl looking to be about his age. The boy had black hair and green eyes. The girl was flame-haired with brown eyes and freckles sprinkled across the bridge of her nose.

"Oh!" The girl exclaimed. "Hello. Could we join you?"

"Of course." Scor responded, momentarily stricken. He had never shown much interest in girls, so he could not have identified why he suddenly felt so flustered.

"I'm Albus Potter." said the boy as the pair sat before Scor.

"And I'm Rose Weasley." said the girl with a sweet smile. "What's your name?"

"My name's Scorpius Malfoy. But you can call me Scor." Scor had regained his composure, but he still felt a little funny.

"So, what house do you think you'll be in?" asked Albus.

"Well...I'm hoping to be in Gryffindor."

"I think I'm going to be in Ravenclaw. It's where they put all the smartest witches and wizards." interjected Rose.

"Except for Aunt Hermione." said Albus.

"Well, you're right, mum was in Gryffindor...and I know my parents want me to be in it too, but I think I am much more suited to Ravenclaw."

"I hope that I'll be in Gryffindor." said Albus, looking at Scor. "Maybe we'll be sharing a dorm!"

"That'd be pretty cool!" responded Scor.

Rose sighed dreamily. "I can't believe we're finally going to Hogwarts."

-----

The trio unboarded the train together. They had spent the journey getting to know each other and Scor quite enjoyed Albus and Rose's company. The first years all crowded into the boats and enjoyed the trip across the lake. They were quivering with excitement when they reached the doors to the Great Hall. They were met by Professor Longbottom, head of Gryffindor.

"Welcome First Years! In a few moments you will be sorted into your houses. The houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, please follow me." Professor Longbottom led them into the Great Hall and they stood before the Sorting Hat, which proceeded to sing an interesting song. When it was finished, names were called.

"Scorpius Malfoy." Was finally called. Scor made his way up to the stool and sat, the Sorting Hat being placed on his head. After very few moments of deliberation, during which the Sorting Hat listened to Scor's pleas to not be placed in Slytherin, the hat decided.

"GRYFFINDOR!" with great joy, Scor traveled to his respective table.

Shortly after, Albus was called to the stool and almost immediately sorted into Gryffindor. Rose was called last and sorted into Ravenclaw. Albus noticed that Scor looked disappointed.

After a short welcome from Headmaster Orion, the feast began. Scor and Albus became acquainted with other Gryffindors, some of which Albus already knew. Scor tried to ignore the scathing looks he received from the people who knew him at the Slytherin table.

Later that night, Scor couldn't sleep. He was so happy to be part of Gryffindor and to be starting classes the next day. Of course, his parents might not be nearly as joyful…..

**Okay, so that's it for the first chapter. Please let me know if it is even remotely interesting. Thank you. **


	2. Chapter 2

The first month of school was great for Scor, Albus and Rose. The only downside was that Scor's father had barely written him, and when he did his letters were very distant. But Albus and Rose would do everything they could to make Scor forget about it, and it always worked, because Scor had never had real friends.

As Halloween neared, there was a growing excitement among the students. The headmaster had promised a costume party/dance. All years were welcome. Albus had to build the courage to approach a cute girl from Hufflepuff named Maddie Thomas. Fortunately, she accepted his offer to accompany her to the dance. Rose had already turned down two boys from her house.

"So, who are you going to the dance with?" Scor asked her a few days before the dance, while they were by the lake and waiting for Albus.

"Oh, I'm not going." Rose replied.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not interested. Who are you taking?"

"No one...Actually, you know, I think I'm just going to hang out in the library...I have to do some studying for Potions."

"Really? I can help!" exclaimed Rose.

"That'd be great! Thanks Rose!"

"What are friends for? I'm always here to help you with your studies, so never hesitate to ask."

Scor knew how much Rose loved to help people. He was smooth, that's for sure.

----

"Come on mate, you sure you don't wanna come? It'll be way funner than studying with my cousin." It was the evening of the dance, and Albus couldn't see why Scor wouldn't come.

"No, it's okay. I really need help, I'm starting to fall behind." Scor met Rose in the library at 6:30. She was waiting for him at the table in the back.

"Hey Scor! I've got all the books from the Potions section!" Rose informed him cheerfully when she spotted him walking towards her.

The two buckled down for a late night of studying. Scor did his best to stay attentive, but he was constantly being distracted by thigs such as the cute little gap in Rose's two front teeth or how every time she moved, her wavy hair seemed to ripple beautifully. Then there was the fruity smell of her body spray that he would catch when she motioned to the page he was leaning towards, and the adorable freckles that accented her sweetness.

It was a quarter after eleven when they put away the book and left the library, under Madame Elanda's watchful eyes. The curfew had been extended to midnight for the sake of the party. Scor walked Rose to her common room.

"I hope Albus and Maddie are getting along well." She commented as they neared the opening to the Ravenclaaw domain.

"I'm sure they are."

"Aunt Ginny will be pleased...I really miss my family."

"Are you going home for Christmas break?"

"Oh, of course. The family always gathers together for holidays, and Christmas is the biggest one of all! We go to my grandparents house, on the Weasley side, and you'd be amazed at the amount of people that gather there! My uncle George paid to have an entirely new house built on the property so that there was always plenty of room for people to stay. The dinners are huge, and we always get lots of presents. No one is ever lonely, that's for sure."

Scor stared at her in wonder. "Wow...that sounds so nice..."

"What about you? And your family?"

"Well, if I go home for Christmas break I will definitely be lonely. It's just my parents and I, and there is nothing special or elaborate. I get a few presents, yes, and they are all very nice, but...it's just so...cold..."

Rose looked very solemn. "I could never imagine that. I guess I never really thought about how lucky I am..."

The two finally stopped. They had reached their destination.

"Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Scor said.

"Yeah...in the morning. Good night Scor."

"Good night Rose." Scor turned and began to walk down the corridor.

"Wait!" Rose called after him. He turned.

"Yeah?"

"Maybe...maybe Albus and I can bring you home with us for Christmas break...would you like that?"

Scor smiled. "I'd love it."

"Would your parents let you?"

Scor shrugged. "Maybe. I sure hope so."

"Okay. Well...Good night."

Scor nodded and continued on his way, feeling extremely pleased.

**Well, I hope you guys are liking this...please review and offer your opinion and/or support. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry I am so slow to update, but I write this at my brothers house and I am only allowed over here so much every week. Thank you reviewers, I know I haven't giving you much, but I am working really hard trying to take it at a good pace and develop some things. So, please enjoy this chapter!**

"Remember, remember, the fifth of November!" Albus chanted for what seemed like the millionth time. Rose pushed his shoulder in irritation. Scor laughed. "Aw, come on Rose. It's your fault for being born on such an infamous day!"

"Born? Rose, why didn't you tell me it as your birthday? I could have gotten you a present!"

"Oh Scor, it's not a big deal. I don't need presents from you, I get enough from my ridiculously large family." Rose informed him. Scor scowled.

"You still should have told me." Rose rolled her eyes. Then Albus started nudging Scor.

"Hey, Scor, look! A game of Quidditch on the field!" Scor shrugged.

"And?"

"Don't you like Quidditch?" Albus practically screeched. Scor winced.

"Sorry mate. Not really my game." Rose laughed hysterically at Albus' expression.

"I'm sure that Maddie will play a game with you!" she teased. Albus glared at her. She laughed even harder. Then her tortured cousin, who I must mention was barely the same size as her, tackled Rose to the ground. Rose let out a delighted shriek and began to wrestle him. Scor jumped up and, laughing, joined in on Albus' side, seeing as he was getting the mess beat out of him. Scor was slightly bigger than his two friends and easily took Rose on. Albus crawled away while Scor pinned a giggling Rose to the ground. Albus smirked at her and brushed the dirt from the front of his t-shirt. (Because since it was free time they didn't have to wear their robes, of course)

"That's right Scor, let her have it!" He panted, trying to force a victorious laugh.

"Oh, shove it Potter!" Rose yelled.

"Want some more of this, Weasley? I can take you! Don't you think that I can't take you!"

"Oh, yeah, cuz it's you that has me pinned right now, right?" Rose shot back, struggling with a very amused Scor. Albus jumped up with indignation, but, suddenly, Scor was thrown from on top of Rose.

"What the-?!" Scor began before he hit the water of the lake. Rose stood up quickly and looked to her left, where her older cousin James was standing with his wand.

"James! Did you do that?" Rose asked angrily as Albus went to drag Scor out of the water.

"Yes I did. He was hurting you!"

"What are you talking about? We were wrestling! Just playing around! Scor would never hurt me." Rose explained to him in exasperation.

"Yeah James. You know Scor, he's a good guy."

James paused. "Sorry Scor." he mumbled to the soaking wet blonde. Scor shrugged.

"It's okay, I understand." Scor nodded at him. James looked embarressed and muttered something about Quidditch, then walked away.

"I am so sorry Scor." Rose said, as she pulled out her wand to dry him. She said a quick spell and he was good. Scor shrugged.

"Hey, if you're gonna play around, mine as well be able to play with the big boys, right?" Albus laughed.

"Yeah, those huge teenagers with their puny little wands."

---

"Hey, Albus, think you can go to the library with me? I gotta get some book for this report." Albus nodded at Scor and put down his book.

"What report?" He asked his friend as they left the common room.

"Oh, that thing for Professor Longbottom."

"Ah. Yeah, Rose has been getting on my case about it."

The two boys hurried to the library, seeing as it was nearly eight and they had to be in their common rooms at nine. They spent fifteen minutes looking for the book Scor needed and then they left. On their way back to the common room they were so caught up in conversations about their classes that they didn't notice the stairs changing.

"Uh-oh. Where are we?" Scor asked. Albus shrugged and looked around.

"I think we're a few floors above the common room." he replied. They turned to go back down the stairs when they heard footsteps and panting. They looked at each other in alarm. Then Scor pulled Albus into a small indent in the wall, covered by shadows. A moment later they recognized a popular 7th year Slytherin speedwalking past with a very anxious look on his face. Suddenly, a few steps away, he stopped and look around. Scor and Albus held their breath and waited for him to continue. He did. They waited a little over a minute before rushing back to Gryffindor common room, eager to tell Rose what they saw.


End file.
